


Memory Association

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scents are connected to memories, some good some bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Association

The scent of roses made Harry want to flee the house. He held his cup of tea closer to his face as Hermione droned on. He hope the mint would blot out the memories of the Dursley's and Petunia's roses.

 

Severus looked up when the door opened and took in Harry's appearance. “The Weasleys are fine?”

 

“Yes.” Harry headed for the bathroom, shedding his rose scented clothes.

 

Harry sighed as the shower washed the cloying smell away. His eyes drifted shut with pleasure as warmth and scent of potion ingredients surrounded him. Severus had joined him

 

This was bliss.


End file.
